Alexandria
by tsuki cavalcanti
Summary: A nova loja do Beco Diagonal promete muitas surpresas. Primeira da série Negócios de família:os Malfoy .


Harry e Gina Potter aguardavam um tanto aborrecidos e cansados a chegada de Rony e Hermione Weasley ao Caldeirão Furado, para que as duas famílias fossem juntas ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais do novo ano letivo.

A irritação nem era pelo atraso dos parentes, uma vez que Hermione avisara que ele poderiam se atrasar, mas pelo fato de que Alvo e Tiago, seus dois filhos, simplesmente não pararam de discutir desde que acordaram; A briga começara com o costumeiro atraso de Alvo para sair do banheiro pela manhã, e continuava com a implicância de Tiago com o irmão mais novo. Para coroar, Lílian, a caçula, já começava a se impacientar com a demora, e não parava de perguntar quando eles iriam ao Beco para ver as lojas.

Portanto, foi com alivio que o casal avistou a figura alta de Rony à porta, acompanhada da esposa e de Rosa e Hugo. Alvo imediatamente deixou de ligar para a implicância do irmão e foi correndo saudar a prima e amiga. De repente, Hogwarts voltara a ser tangível, e o chato do irmão não mais importava.

Com todos reunidos e a organização de Hermione, as coisas acabaram sendo bem mais fáceis do que se imaginava. Incrivelmente, a bruxa conseguia manter os filhos e o restante do grupo unido, e as paradas em Gringotes, Madame Malkin e o apotecário foram rápidas. Até mesmo na Gemialidades Weasley o grupo não teve problemas.

Após o almoço, o grupo se encaminhou às duas últimas paradas do dia: a loja de Olivaras e a Floreios e Borrões.

A loja do velho fabricante de varinhas estava bem desarrumada quando eles chegaram. No entanto, mal vira Harry Olivaras deu um largo sorriso. Sacando a varinha, deu um floreio e as caixas começaram a se arrumar.

- Meu caro Potter!!!- saudou o senhor. - É um prazer revê-lo. Sra. Potter, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, como vão? - os outros adultos retribuíram o cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça.

Olivaras então se virou para Alvo e Rose.

- E vocês devem ser Alvo e Rose, não? Ah, vocês se parecem muito com seus pais. Vejamos... as damas primeiro.

As varinhas foram escolhidas em pouco tempo, para surpresa de Harry e, ao que parecia, de Olivaras.

Interessante como são as coisas. No passado, o senhor se mostrou um cliente bem mais exigente, enquanto o jovem Malfoy foi muito mais fácil em todas as suas varinhas. E agora, seu filho e o dele pareceram trocar de lugar.

"Combinação interessantíssima, igual a do avô Lucius: olmo e fibra de coração de dragão. E o mais interessante é que essa varinha estava na loja há muito tempo. A fibra me foi vendida por outro fabricante de varinhas, Lee Huan, da China."

"Então era por isso que a loja estava tão desarrumada", pensou Harry, enquanto Olivaras continuava suas reminiscências.

- E quem iria imaginar que a Srta Weasley teria a mesma combinação do pai, não? Enquanto o jovem Sr. Potter... ah! Pena de fênix e carvalho, excelente combinação. É perfeita para feitiços...

Harry e Rony pagaram a Olivaras, deixando que as esposas controlassem o impulso dos garotos em continuar experimentando as varinhas. Mas depois da negativa peremptória de Hermione, os dois se aquietaram.

- Vocês só podem usá-las em Hogwarts. E ainda temos que comprar seus livros na Floreios e Borrões.

- A loja foi vendida, Sra. Weasley. Agora se chama Alexandria. Acho que inaugurou faz uns dois dias.- comentou Olivaras.

- Sério? Engraçado eu não soube. - A mulher comentou olhando para Rony.- Bem, o importante é comprarmos os livros e irmos para casa, já estou cansada de tanto caminhar por aí.

Mas qualquer sensação de cansaço desapareceu de Hermione ao contemplar a nova livraria. Para a morena, ela acabara de cruzar os portais do Paraíso.

Do lado de fora, a loja parecia ter sido transferida do Egito, com o formato piramidal e a cor de areia. O nome se destacava em belas letras douradas, e a entrada tinha duas esfinges de pedra, uma a cada lado.

Mas era o interior que fascinava Hermione. O espaço era amplo, mas inteiramente coberto de livros. Todos olhavam divertidos a bruxa observar cada estante.

Uma outra mulher, loira e de inteligentes olhos verdes, que avançava com uns livros nos braços, parou ao ver o grupo.

- Maravilhoso, não? E só tivemos quatro dias para arrumar tudo. - a mulher colocou os livros sobre a mesa e se apresentou:- Sou a proprietária da loja, Astoria Malfoy.

- Hermione Weasley. Merlin! É fabuloso! E Alexandria...

- É o nome da maior biblioteca da Antiguidade.- respondeu a loira com orgulho.- Nossa pretensão. Venha, vou mostrar a você a loja.

Os outros se entreolharam. Não sabiam o que era mais digno de nota: se era a mulher de Malfoy agir com naturalidade com Hermione (podiam não conhecer Astoria, mas sabiam que era sanguepuro e pensavam que pudesse ter os mesmos preconceitos de Malfoy).Ou se era o fato de que eles estava prestes a encarar uma _tour_ numa livraria gigante. Ou o fato de Malfoy, de todas as pessoas, decidira se tornar um livreiro.

- É... Sra. Malfoy.- arriscou Harry.

- Sim?

- Estamos aqui por causa dos livros escolares de nossos filhos e eles já parecem cansados. Teríamos como deixar a visita para outro dia?

Rony cutucou Harry, enquanto Hermione o olhava de uma forma tão irada que o amigo se arrependeu. - Regra número um com Mione, cara. Nunca diga não dá.- recomendou o ruivo.

Vencido, o grupo se preparou para a maratona, que no final não se mostrou tão ruim como imaginavam. Astoria Malfoy era uma guia divertida e havia tantas seções na livraria que até os outros começaram a se interessar.

Rony e Tiago, por exemplo, ficaram empolgados com a seção de quadrinhos. Revistas de todo o mundo, nos mais variados idiomas, ocupavam cada centímetro das estantes. Havia até mesmo revistas trouxas.

- Papai adoraria isso. - comentou o ruivo, tirando alguns da estante.- E olha, edições de O Trouxa Trapalhão.

- Consigo edições antigas pra você quando quiser. E não temos somente quadrinhos trouxas. Há também livros e revistas trouxas em todas as seções, exceto escolares. E até também quadrinhos adultos se quiserem. – Astoria falara de maneira tão calma que todos se assombraram, mas logo a bruxa percebera o mal-entendido. – Ah, não são só _esses_ quadrinhos, mas também história mais elaboradas, principalmente japonesas e coreanas.

- E onde eles estão?- perguntou Tiago, interessado e momentaneamente esquecido de que a mãe estava a poucos metros dele.

- Ah, em outra seção, mas não tem como você entrar, rapazinho. Colocamos bordas etárias, todas devidamente testadas _acidentalmente_ por Scorpius. Se eu não tomar cuidado, ele mexe em tudo...

Gina pareceu mais calma depois da explicação, e se encantou com as revistas femininas e livros de receita, adquirindo alguns para a mãe.

Harry, por sua vez, perdera um bom tempo na seção de esportes, comprando para Alvo um livro sobre quadribol.

Hermione, em compensação, percorria tudo com olhos ávidos. Seção por seção, Astoria e ela pareciam ficar cada vez mais amigas. Literatura inglesa, e as duas discorriam sobre a adolescência e Jane Austen. Literatura estrangeira, e Astoria indicava livros clássicos. Literatura infanto-juvenil, e os contos de fada ganhavam espaço na conversa. Cada seção estava organizada por gênero e autor. Os Malfoy haviam feito um excelente trabalho.

Astoria, enfim, levou o grupo aos livros escolares.

- Além dos exigidos em Hogwarts, temos bibliografia indicada. Todos de acordo com o currículo do Ministério, embora tenhamos indicado algumas modificações.

- Como?

- Os Greengrass ainda têm influência no Ministério, e uma boa reputação como conhecedores de livros. E Draco também é respeitado, principalmente em outros países. Isso ajuda por aqui.

"Bem, vamos ver. São dois _kits_ de primeiro ano para vocês- Astoria apontou Alvo e Rose.- e para você, rapazinho, precisa de sua lista.

Tiago entregou a lista para Astoria, que tão logo lia os livros os convocava e empilhava.

- Prontinho, aqui estão. Vou mostrar a vocês os que costumamos indicar, e mais adiante temos penas, tinta e pergaminho. É logo por aqui...

A mulher se assustou ao sentir braços envolverem sua cintura, mas depois se virou e deu um beijo no marido. Somente então Draco Malfoy percebeu com quem a mulher conversava.

- Potters, Weasleys.- cumprimentou cortesmente. Depois passou a ignorar sistematicamente o grupo,virando-se para Astoria.- Apresentando a livraria? Ia te chamar para tomarmos chá. Mas é bom mesmo mostrar a livraria para eles. Se eu me lembro, Granger era uma verdadeira rata de biblioteca, que nem você.

- Engraçadinho...- reclamou a mulher.- Onde está Scorpius?

- Com seu pai. Encontramos com ele na loja de Fortescue e deixei Scorpius lá para vir buscar você. Por sinal, ele está empolgadíssimo com o livro.

- Papai está com o livro aí?

- Vai ao bairro chinês tentar decifrar o restante.

- E se ele levar Scorpius? Você sabe que papai não nega nada a ele. Se o menino passar mal por comer bobagens, a culpa vai ser sua.

- Fique tranqüila. Scorpius não está nas boas graças do velho hoje. Já contou todo empolgado que a varinha dele é igual ao do vovô Lucius, e comentou que seu pai...- para surpresa dos que observavam o casal, Draco começou a ter uma crise de riso.- ...que seu pai parecia... o Indiana Jones.

O casal começou a gargalhar, atraindo a atenção de quem estivesse na livraria.

- Papai deve ter ficado uma fera!!!- comentou Astoria.

- Ele começou a esbravejar que nunca iria se comparar a um trouxa, que era um ultraje tal comparação, e que a culpa era nossa. Ai, ai... espera ele contar ao papai no jantar hoje. Resultado, Scorpius tomou um baita susto, e está lá quietinho brincando com a coruja e o furão.

- Furão?

Draco começou a ficar vermelho. - Aparentemente, Daphne deixou escapar o episódio do quarto ano para ele,o que o fez querer um furão para poder matar a saudade de nós quando for a Hogwarts. Eu não iria comprar, mas não resisti à justificativa. - Diante do sorriso da esposa, ele terminou.- O que foi? Scorpius merecia, ele está sendo muito comportado ultimamente. Bem, é melhor a gente ir se quisermos nos encontrar com seu pai.

Astoria não acompanhou o envergonhado e maleducado marido tão rápido despedindo-se do grupo.

- Hermione, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Boa tarde a vocês e o caixa fica logo na entrada. Draco, quer soltar minha mão?

Observando um ruborizado Malfoy arrastar a mulher, Hermione comentou:- Bem, acho que a família fez bem a Malfoy. Vamos?

Com um dia cheio de surpresas, pelo menos em uma coisa eles não se surpreenderam.

- São 100 galeões, 18 sicles e 09 nuques, senhores.- disse a caixa ao estender para eles diversas sacolas com livros, revistas e outras coisas.

Não importa se Astoria tinha mudado Draco.

Ela agora era uma Malfoy.


End file.
